


Fireplaces (Day 9)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: December OTP Challenge [9]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, December OTP Challenge, F/F, Fireplaces, Genderswap, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Jessalyn shares some news at the fireplace.
Relationships: Jess Brightwell/Dario Santiago/Thomas Schreiber
Series: December OTP Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Fireplaces (Day 9)

**Author's Note:**

> Made it a Gilmore ending

“Oy! Scrubber! Get over here!” Jessalyn looked up from her book. She saw Diana waving over to her direction from the couch. Theresa was lighting matches for the fireplace. Jessalyn closed her book and started over to them. 

“Finally! We've been waiting for you!” 

“Calm your feathers, Peacock. You're just barely starting the fire.” Jessalyn took her seat in the middle. Theresa joined her on the left side. Diana stretched out and laid her back on Jessalyn’s lap and her head on Theresa’s. 

“It's so nice and warm,” the Spainard remarked. “Unlike that dungeon we spent months in.” Jessalyn bit her lip and kept her gaze directed at the fire. She started to see her attackers take shape in the flames. Theresa saw the look on the Brit’s face and gently placed her hand on her shoulder. 

“Sorry. That was insensitive of me,” Diana said. Jessalyn smiled somberly at her. 

“It's fine. I'm okay.” 

“Jess,” Theresa said. “You can tell us what's happening.” Jessalyn thought about it before taking a deep breath. 

“I'm pregnant.” 


End file.
